


Lady Lieutenant

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age of Sail, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Betrayal, Duty, F/F, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Lieutenant Kennedy is forced to arrest her lover.





	Lady Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopus_fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/gifts).



There was no backing out, not unless she wanted a bullet between her eyes. As much as she cared about the woman kneeling before her, duty came first. Lieutenant Idabel Kennedy had no mercy for pirates, especially not for pirates who had lied to her, slept with her for four solid weeks, and later tried to attack her ship.

She gave orders for the pirate captain, the only one of the Spanish pirates left alive after this battle, to be shackled.

“Isabel Ruiz del Mar,” she said, savouring the experience of speaking her lover’s full name for the first time. “You are under arrest.”

Then she repeated the words in Spanish so that Isabel could understand. She took note of the lack of guilt or regret on Isabel’s face, and ordered her to be locked up below deck.

Once Isabel was out of sight, Kennedy released a heavy sigh. She had to speak with her captain.

* * *

They met in a tavern in Jamaica, as many sailors of their time met their lovers. Kennedy, on shore leave for the month, let herself be entranced by the beautiful Spanish barmaid, and invited her to bed.

They spoke in Spanish, as the barmaid didn’t speak a word of English, and they shared first names. Her new lover, Isabel, laughed when they realised how similar their names were. Kennedy fell in love with that laugh and didn’t leave the port all month. She returned to her ship after thirty days of island bliss, happy and carefree for the first time since her first naval battle.

Now, Kennedy tried to force these memories away. Half a day’s journey from Nassau, her ship had been spotted by Spanish pirates, who had given chase and attacked. The Spaniards had underestimated the strength of their prey, however, and the British naval ship had annihilated them. Kennedy had fought and given and taken orders with satisfaction as they defended themselves from the pirate scum. When the pirate captain was captured and brought before her, Kennedy’s satisfaction had vanished.

* * *

The trial was short, the evidence overwhelming, and Isabel Ruiz del Mar was sentenced to death by hanging. Kennedy watched Isabel’s face as the judge read out the sentence, and again noticed a lack of emotion. This Isabel, the pirate queen, was a different person from the sensual barmaid Kennedy had fallen in– _bedded_ in Jamaica. The difference intrigued her, and deepened the lies Isabel had told her.

The night before Isabel’s execution, Kennedy visited her in her cell. She looked into the dark brown eyes of the thin and dirty prisoner she had once cared for.

“I _am_ sorry,” Kennedy said in English. “May god forgive you, Isabel, for I do not.”

When Isabel got to her feet and began to approach the cell door, Kennedy shook her head in warning, an act which set free one of her hair pins. It landed on the ground somewhere, but Kennedy could not see it, so she left it there and walked away, back to her ship, where her officer’s duties awaited her return.

_Adiós, Isabel_ , she thought. 

She would never discover whether Isabel found the pin.


End file.
